


Stuck With You

by Capti_vated_ (lescvlt)



Series: Time Stop - Soulmates [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cursing!, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, han jisung is mean :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescvlt/pseuds/Capti_vated_
Summary: In a world where soulmates are the norm, Han Jisung has always dreamed of finding his. Fortunately, he knows EXACTLY who it's going to be. Or at least, he thought he did, but his whole world is turned upside down when the time stop- the moment, frozen in time with your soulmate -happens to be with the boy he hated the most.A collaboration between instagram users @astralchans and @capti_vated_





	1. And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for taking the time and reading! I really hope you enjoy the first chapter (written by @capti_vated__) My name is Taylor and I really look forward to writing this and see your responses! <3

The strong aroma of coffee drifted through the air, machinery whistling shrilly in the small cafe, noise and chatter making it feel lively and warm. Three boys are seated in a section of couches away from the main tables, a somewhat quiet space of their own, waiting for their other friends to arrive. Two are having an in depth conversation, shy smiles and quiet laughter exchanged. The other is almost dozing off, seemingly bored of whatever the others are talking about. He glances over at his friends, then at a couple seated near him, letting out a sigh of longing.

Han Jisung had always dreamed of getting his soulmate moment. He wondered if his would be like Chan's, who had been soulmates with his avid-fan-turned-best-internet-friend, or like Woojin's, who had bumped into a perfect stranger on the street. Felix and Jeongin had been soulmates for years, something no one had been surprised by. He dreamed of his moment, and he already knew who his soulmate would be. Lee Minho sat across from him, talking with their friends, smiling his beautiful, crooked smile. He'd had a crush on the dancer for years, and he was pretty sure that Minho felt the same way. Well, kind of sure. Jisung's own smile faltered as Minho's eyes lingered on the cafe staff, wiping off tables, the way he smiled when Changbin started talking, the way he occasionally seemed distant when it was just the two of them. 

It was nothing. It had to be nothing. They were destined to be soulmates. 

“What did you get?” Minho’s hand paused, rolling his eyes before bringing the drink to his lips. 

“Coffee? Like usual?” His response is dry as he turns back to his conversation. Changbin gave him a pitying look, before turning away as well. 

It only hurt a little bit. He was used to it at this point. He knew Minho would treat him better once they had their soulmate moment. That’s what always happened, after all. They would argue, and fight, but always make up. They were destined to be together. He smiled softly to himself, reassured for the moment. 

"Whats up, nerds." A familiar voice called to them from across the room, and Jisung scowled at the sound, his mood worsening. Minho and Changbin waved brightly as Hyunjin walked up, Felix and Jeongin in tow. He didn’t like how confidently Hyunjin walked in, he hadn’t liked him since he had met the guy. Even him just opening his mouth pissed him off

"Did Chan and Woojin say when they would get here?" Hyunjin asked. Jisung rolled his eyes in response, scowling up at him from his seat. 

"Why don't you know?" Hyunjin returned the scowl as the other boys looked on in amusement. Minho leaned forward from his chair, eyeing the both of them. Music played softly in the background as they glared, tension building as their friends looked on nervously. 

“You two are like… enemy soulmates. Anti soulmates? Whatever you two are, it’s sooo entertaining to watch.” He smiled his small, crooked smile as the two boys in question stumbled over their words. 

“We aren’t ANYTHING! Imagine being something like soulmates with HIM. Probably why he doesn’t even have one yet, no one could like someone like that.” Hurt flashed across Hyunjin’s face, before being replaced with a biting anger. Jisung stood, rising from his chair as the taller boy walked closer to him, crossing his arms defensively. 

“You can’t even say that!! Minho might not even be your soulmate, dumbass! Imagine being dumb enough to think someone who’s OBVIOUSLY into somebody else is your soulmate.” 

“Wow, you get even uglier when you’re being a petty, jealous bitch, don’t you?” 

“Wow, you look even stupider when your so called soulmate flirts with someone else right in front of you!” Words dripped like venom from their tongues, nasty and bitter and burning. They had gotten louder than the music in the background at this point, and silence hung heavy in the room. Jisung knew his friends must be staring, that the cafe staff, the patrons, that everyone was looking, but he’d had just about enough. 

“What the fuck is your problem, man?” He said, shoving Hyunjin away from him. 

“You started it! You always start these dumb fights!” Hyunjin ran his hands through his hair, leaving words lingering in the space between them. The quiet of the room made them feel much heavier, as if the whole room were judging them. 

“I don’t get why you always pick fights with me.” He mumbled, gaze falling to the floor. “I don’t understand what I did that made you so… mad.” Hyunjin sighed, crossing his arms again, waiting for Jisung’s response. 

Jisung was taken aback. Was it always him who had picked the fights? He couldn’t remember right, he wasn’t sure, the room was almost too… 

“...quiet.” 

“What?” 

“Why’s it so quiet in here?” 

They turn, realizing that the music has stopped, that the clatter of equipment behind the counter has gone still, that the conversations that rang around the cafe were gone. Minho stood, halfway out of his chair, worry etched into his features, reaching for Jisung. Chan and Woojin are by the door, frozen in mid run, perhaps realizing what was happening when they arrived. Felix and Jeongin look on, fear of what will happen written in them. Yet, not one of them moves. 

“You can’t be serious.” Jisung cries, Hyunjin standing in shock beside him. Time has stopped, and they’re the only two still moving. 


	2. Brighter than the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did HYUNJIN end up in the timestop with him? The universe must have been playing some kind of sick joke on him, and he was determined to get unstuck- and to be with his REAL soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry its taken me so long to get to this series, I don't really have any good excuses, but its back now and I will be trying to update it regularly ~ Tay

Jisung rushed down the street, headed anywhere besides THERE. There was one little annoyance that wouldn’t leave him alone, though. Well, it wasn’t really little… Hyunjin was a good head taller than him. He was walking behind him, quietly pouting as he followed Ji down the street. Jisung could FEEL the worry emanating off him, and it was beginning to piss him off. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t already angry though. Their argument from earlier had set him off… or was it their argument from the other day? The nasty stares he caught the taller boy giving him last week? or was it that one thing from a month ago-

“Jisung?”

“What do you want” 

“Where are we going?” Jisung spun around, glaring at Hyunjin. 

“What do you mean, we? Who the hell invited YOU?!” His words were laced with a venom, and he could almost see Hyunjin withering at their impact. 

“I… I don’t know where else to go.” Hyunjin gestures around them. “What are we supposed to do when there’s no one else to even talk about whats going on.”

Jisung shrugs, still annoyed. As much at he was irritated he couldn’t argue- Hyunjin was right. There really wasn’t much they could do, and they couldn’t ask anyone how to unfreeze time, or even what it meant that they were soulmates. Jisung REALLY didn’t want to think about that. However, there were countless soulmate stories documented, and although he doubted they would be able to access the internet, there was one place they would be able to get into. 

Ji snaps his fingers, coming to a realization. “The library!” He nods, clearly satisfied with himself. The library had countless documented soulmate stories, including unofficial accounts- some of their friends had even left their own there at some point. 

“Can I come?” 

“As much as I don’t like you, two bodies are better than one. Besides, we’re stuck in this together, it… would probably be best if we didn’t go too far from each other. We don’t know what could happen.” He sighs, willing himself to be more patient with the other boy.

“Lets call truce for now, okay? No more fighting until we can figure out how to get out of this mess.” 

Hyunjin smiles at this, clearly relieved. He holds his hand out, waiting for Jisung.

“Yeah, sure. I mean, it's not like i’m the one starting fights, but… I’ll do my best not to piss you off, I guess.” Jisung rolls his eyes at that, but takes his hand anyway, shaking it.

“Alright, now let's go. I don’t know if we can eat like this and i’m getting hungry.” 

They turn back down the street, walking again, but this time with a clear direction and purpose. Jisung doesn’t miss the looks Hyunjin keeps giving him though, unreadable as they are, as they walk, this time side by side.

. . .

_“...time stops are not widely understood, and don’t happen with everyone. There seems to be no consistent logic behind them, although there is widely accepted theory. Many believe in and accept the theories that they may be related to a singular development in a couple’s relationship, one that represents a turning point in what they mean to each other, although this can be argued against due to the many people who claim they were strangers prior to their moment frozen in time. Regardless, it remains only theory.”_

Jisung sighs, adding the thin book to the stack next to him, resting his head in his hands. While they had helped a little, all the books just said the same thing. Or they contradicted each other. Either way, there was too much they didn’t know. Especially since according to all the accounts he had read, time goes on like normal for everyone else. Apparently, the timestop most likey exists in a space outside of time? With remnants, or shadows, of other people still left but unmoving, unresponsive. 

He glanced over at Hyunjin, to see if he was faring any better. 

He wasn’t. There was a pile of papers scattered in front of him, and his head was propped up on his own stack of books. He was clearly exhausted, and rightfully so- they had been there for hours now, and without the sun moving as it usually did, it was impossible to get a sense of what time it was. Jisung let out a bitter laugh. At least it was pretty outside, with the sun stuck in the process of setting, casting golden light over the city. 

It was romantic, in a way. Almost. If only he could be here with Minho. Jisung wondered what he was doing, besides, being worried, of course. Although things had been tense between the two of them he knew Min and all their friends would be trying to figure out what happened. For a second he remembered the way Minho had looked at Changbin, and he wrinkled his nose in frustration. Maybe he hadn’t been doing enough to keep things okay between them. There wasn’t anything Jisung wouldn’t give to have him here, in this situation, instead of Hyunjin. Maybe it would have fixed things… 

Anger bubbled up within him again, but this time he took a breath, willing it to go away. Hyunjin hadn’t asked for this either, it wasn’t his fault they were here. He was almost positive the other boy hated it just as much as he did. Though, he didn’t seem to show it. It irritated him, but Hyunjin was so calm and seemed so content with the situation. He at least didn’t show that he was upset, and they weren’t close enough for Jisung to tell if he was or not. 

“Hey, I think I found something!” Hyunjin called over, pulling Jisung from his thoughts. 

“Here. It's the story of two people who got out of the soulmate thing.” He sits beside Jisung, getting comfortable before clearing his throat and holding the page out in front of him.

“Uh, well, before I start, they don’t know if this is real or not, since it was submitting anonymously and doesn’t seem to have any kind of date…” Jisung only nods in response, too tense and tired to vocalize his frustrations.

“Alright. Well, here we go.”

_“It was winter when I found myself frozen in time, stuck without a clue of how to get back. I was much older than one is when they usually have their encounter, and it seemed that my partner was too. In fact, they were older than me, and happened to already be married, having had a fairly successful partnership with someone who wasn’t me. _

__

_We decided we were content with our lives, me, content with my friends and family and adopted son, and them, with their partner and kids. So we went our separate ways, in that space away from time, determined to prove that we could make it out without having to actually be together._

__

__

__

_I wasn’t sure how much time was passing, whether it was weeks, months or years, as i sat in my apartment, unable to eat, unable to sleep, unable to do anything other than wait. _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_It took its toll on me, and i’m sure it did them as well, and I’m sure it’s hurting whoever was desperate enough to find this letter. Things probably would have been over much sooner if we had just decided to be together. I suppose whatever powers had been keeping us there decided we were no longer worth keeping, because after what felt like decades, I woke to the sound of bustling streets and neighbors, bickering about who’s turn it was to take out the trash. _

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

_I cried when I pulled open the blinds and saw the stars, for the first time in months. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_It had been three months, a friend had told me. Three months locked away in a prison of fate’s own design, to be able to walk free of the time stop, to be free of a soulmate. _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_I’m not sure if it will work for everyone. I’m not sure exactly what it was we did that changed things._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_I think if i had to go back, I would choose to live on with my soulmate, to try and work it all out. To go through that kind of isolation was a special kind of hell, one I would not be quick to return to. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m still afraid, sometimes, of those nights that are just too quiet.”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two boys are silent, pondering the weight of the letter’s words. Would their own isolation be worth it? Would it even work?

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hyunjin spoke first.

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you think we should…” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No.” Jisungs is firm, shaking his head with a decisiveness Hyunjin didn’t often see. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not doing that I CAN’T do that. Not being alone, not for that long.” He shakes his head again, and Hyunjin notices the slight shake in his hands. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, hey, don’t worry!” He awkwardly pats Jisung on the shoulder, 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ll find another way out of here, okay?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ji doesn’t seem convinced, but nods anyway, standing and stretching, shirt riding up, exposing a sliver of his midriff. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have some ideas, after reading some of these accounts, but first? We sleep.” He looked at Hyunjin, who seemed like he was… blushing? 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What, find something explicit? Let me see-” Jisung reaches for the papers, their shoulders brushing. Hyunjin flinches away from the touch, sending a spark of irritation through him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, damn, I didn’t think you hated me that much.” Jisung says, pouting. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t- Nevermind. Let's just get out of here.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two walk through the doors, Hyunjin’s hand lingering on his shoulder, lightly touching the spot Jisung had bumped into.

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed B) second chapter coming soon


End file.
